Floor care cleaning equipment such as canister vacuum cleaners and upright vacuum cleaners have long been known in the art. Such vacuum cleaners usually incorporate a nozzle assembly having a rotary agitator to beat and brush dirt and debris from the nap of a carpet or rug being cleaned. The vacuum cleaners also include either a bag-like filter or a cyclonic separation chamber and filter combination that trap dirt and debris while substantially clean air is exhausted by an electrically operated fan that is driven by an onboard motor. It is this fan and motor arrangement that generates the drop in air pressure necessary to provide the desired cleaning action.
The present invention relates to an agitator cavity fitting that provides a simple, inexpensive means for connecting an airflow conduit to the agitator cavity so as to allow dirt and debris to be efficiently drawn into the dirt collection vessel.